Dominique
by Hakaze
Summary: ¿Ven a esa muchachita menuda, de cabello corto y sonrisa forzada? ¿La ven? Perfecto. Ella es Dominique, la hija menor de Bill Weasley que cursa, actualmente, cuarto año en Hogwarts, y es la persona en la que se va a centrar esta historia en particular. Suele ser muy simpática y agradable pero, esta mañana, no está de humor. Si continúan leyendo, con gusto se los explicaremos.


_Dominique._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Dominique Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Martes 5 de Noviembre, 8:30 a.m.

¿Ven a esa muchachita menuda, de cabello corto y sonrisa forzada? ¿La ven? Perfecto. Ella es Dominique, la hija menor de Bill Weasley que cursa, actualmente, cuarto año en Hogwarts, y es la persona en la que se va a centrar esta historia en particular. Suele ser muy simpática y agradable pero, esta mañana, no está de humor. El por qué se los contaremos un poco más adelante, pero ahora concentrémonos en la escena que está bajo nuestras narices.

Primero, enfóquense en el gigantesco comedor. Hay cuatro mesas extremadamente largas con cientos de sillas y diferentes colores en ellas, diferenciándolas unas de otras. En el aire hay, flotando, velas simulando candelabros y fantasmas rozando las cabezas de los estudiantes por mera picardía, dándoles un buen susto al tomarlos desprevenidos. Dominique Weasley, la chica de sonrisa forzada y cabello rojo, se sienta en la mesa donde predomina el color azul y plateado, entre dos de sus amigas, frente a un montón de platos con comida que parecen deliciosos.

Sin embargo, su mirada no es, por lejos, atrayente hacia la comida. Sus ojos, de color azul oscuro, están fijos en algo del otro lado del comedor, en un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos de color verde vívido, que ríe a carcajada suelta con sus amigos. En comparación y a simple vista, se puede afirmar que es uno o dos años mayor que ella y muy, muy popular. Dominique, concentrada en su objetivo, se distrae un momento para tomar un bollo de canela y llevárselo a la boca, masticándolo casi con odio. Sus amigas no se dan cuenta de nada porque, al acabar, sonríe de nuevo y les responde alguna trivial pregunta con alguna trivial respuesta que las hace reír y volver a parlotear entre ellas.

Habiéndoselas quitado de encima, Dominique vuelve a fijar su mirada en su objetivo, aprovechando el hueco que hay entre los hombros derecho e izquierdo de las personas que, sentadas frente a ella, disfrutan en paz del desayuno.

* * *

Jueves 5 de Septiembre, 11:30 a.m.

—A veces tengo muchas ganas de golpearte, Molly —murmura Dominique Weasley, la chica que antes habíamos visto, a su par, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia el comedor. Miramos a la muchacha que camina a su lado con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y sus ojos de color verde cristalino ocultos detrás de sus gafas.

—Pero, Dom, hoy te _miró._ —Marca la última palabra formando una gran 'O' con sus labios, como si la palabra tuviera un especial significado. Traga en seco, se detiene, abre la boca y chilla—. ¡El mismo que preguntó tu nombre en el andén el otro día!

Observamos que, tal como Molly se detuvo, Dominique lo hace de forma más brusca y planta sus pies en el suelo con un ruido sonoro. Se gira rápidamente y, con el ceño fruncido, parece dispuesta a golpear a su prima si no fuera por que tiene un poco de auto-control.

—Si me miró o no me miró, me vale igual —explica con tono bajo pero firme. Notamos que Molly es más alta que ella, pero Dominique no se amedrenta por ese hecho. Es bajita pero imponente y llama bastante la atención, aunque no sabemos por qué o cuál razón. A simple vista, no hay en ella nada más que un aspecto bonito.

Molly, reacia a dejarse dar por vencida, la toma de los hombros con ambas manos y se encorva ligeramente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La de menor estatura se deja, por que, creemos, la ha tomado por sorpresa. El verde de los ojos de Molly que se oculta tras las gafas brilla con determinación, mientras que los irises azules de su prima permanecen intactos.

—A _Tom_ le gustas —pronuncia con lentitud y convicción.

Dominique toma una gran bocanada de aire y responde:

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? —quiere saber, con tono tajante. Molly se aparta dando un paso hacia atrás y, ampliando nuestra perspectiva, descubrimos que dos o tres estudiantes que pasaron por su lado se quedaron mirándolas unos segundos, para luego seguir su camino.

—Nada. Pero _Tom _es lindo y tú también. Harían linda pareja. —Sacude la cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo. Dominique bufa y rueda los ojos con exasperación. Su reacción nos da a entender que esto sucede a menudo, y se rinde antes de que pase a mayores discusiones, dejando que Molly se lleve la razón.

—Está bien. —Suspira y comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia el comedor—. En el hipotético caso de que Tom guste de mí y yo de él… —Los ojos de Molly, a su lado, brillan—. Recuerda Molly, hipotético —aclara y la chica alta asiente con avidez—. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Seguramente él te va a invitar a Hogsmeade o algo por el estilo. —El tono que Molly utiliza está lleno de emoción contenida. Por lo que vemos, tiene los puños cerrados a los lados de su cuerpo y una sonrisa enorme de satisfacción—. Es un Griffyndor, después de todo. A tío Ron le agradará… y a todos…

—Oye, oye —la detiene Dominique una vez que atravesaron las enormes puertas del comedor—. No hagas extraños planes, que aún no ha sucedido nada, ¿sí?

—Pero si pasa algo hay que estar preparados, por qué nunca se sa…

—No, ¿me escuchas, Molly? —la interrumpe con tono duro. Molly cierra la boca y asiente una vez más con la cabeza y se acomoda las gafas que se habían deslizado por el puente de su nariz respingona. Dominique suspira y hace ese gesto de irritación característico de su sangre.

Ninguna de las dos dice nada más, por lo que pensamos que deben de estar enojadas la una con la otra. Dominique pisa con fuerza y se dirige hacia su mesa en Ravenclaw, entre sus amigas. Toma asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre y se sirve tallarines. Su mirada dibuja, por primera vez, el trazo hacia la figura del chico con el color rojo al otro lado del comedor.

* * *

Lunes 21 de Octubre, 3.30 p.m.

Ahora observamos el Campo de Quidditch. En la entrada al gran campo llano y a las gradas hay un tumulto de adultos, estudiantes y jugadores que se empujan unos a otros para conseguir los mejores lugares en las gradas o llegar a los vestidores a tiempo. Allí mismo encontramos, entre las cabezas morochas, rubias y castañas, el cabello rojo de Dominique, que habla entusiasmada con sus dos amigas de siempre. Tiene una genuina sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos le brillan por la emoción.

Para nosotros, que observamos, no nos sorprende cuando un muchacho alto le toca el hombro llamándola. Es el chico del que presumimos que Molly hablaba y el mismo de ojos verdes en el comedor. Sí, el mayor y el popular. En cambio, Dominique da un respingo tonto y se gira apresurada, con una expresión indescifrable.

No hace nada más que sonrojarse por que él le sonríe naturalmente. Si miramos bien, el presumible _Tom _lleva el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, por lo que es, obviamente, un jugador. Pero, nos preguntamos, ¿qué es lo que querrá con Dominique? La última vez que oímos de él, ella solo había _hipotetizado _la situación.

—Nique —dice, y notamos el grado alto de confianza en su voz. La toma del brazo con suavidad y la aleja del tumulto de gente, escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles—. Deséame suerte —le guiña un ojo y Dominique sonríe coquetamente.

—No digas cosas tontas, vas a ganar Tom, como siempre —responde con tono divertido pero seguro. Está sonrojada hasta las orejas y no se echa hacia atrás cuando él se inclina hacia delante, siendo mucho más alto que ella, y le deposita un casto beso en los labios. Ella, más que rechazarlo, se lanza hacia adelante durante el escaso segundo que dura el contacto. Se separan por que la voz de McGonagall, a lo lejos, los obliga y él se despide con una caricia en su mejilla, dulce y efímera.

Dominique se dirige hacia las gradas rodeada de las risitas de sus amigas y se sienta en un lugar desde el que tiene vista privilegiada del partido.

Naturalmente, Gryffindor le ganó a Hufflepuff y Tom le dedicó la victoria de su equipo a su novia, Adele.

Y querrán decir_, ¿qué?_

* * *

Martes 22 de octubre, 11:30 p.m.

Estamos en un dormitorio de chicas, a juzgar por la limpieza y artículos desperdigados por el cuarto. Hay cuatro camas, tres de las cuales están ocupadas por sus respectivas dueñas profundamente dormidas y, la que queda junto a la ventana, por una chica encorvada sobre sí misma, con el rostro enterrado en las palmas de sus manos.

Reconocemos a Dominique Weasley por el cabello corto hasta los hombros y de color rojo que sobresale despeinado. Creemos que está llorando o lamentándose algo, por que agita ligeramente la cabeza aunque cuide no hacer ruido alguno. Sin embargo, nosotros omnipotentes, tenemos la habilidad de sacar conclusiones que generalmente son correctas y nos quedamos con esa idea.

Ampliando la vista, dos de las camas están ocupadas por sus amigas y la restante por su prima, Molly, que le da la espalda. Segundos o minutos después, sus hombros se agitan y sus párpados intentan abrirse, hasta que sus ojos verdes se acostumbran a la oscuridad del lugar. Se incorpora, directamente observando hacia la cama de Dominique, oculta entre las cortinas, como si supiera, como nosotros, que algo sucede. Quizá ella escuchó un sollozo que pasamos por alto y eso la alarmó, pero es muy improbable que ignoremos tal detalle.

—¿Dom? —Su tono de voz es apesadumbrado, tan flojo como el movimiento que hace con su brazo para correr las cortinas. Pestañeando seguidamente, intentando aclarar su vista, se acerca a Dominique que yace en la misma posición que antes—. Oye, Dominique, hazme un lugar —le dice y la empuja por el hombro. Es como si no notara que su prima pasa un mal momento o, bien, quiere no empeorar la situación haciéndole saber que siente lástima por ella.

La muchacha encogida se hace a un lado y levanta la cabeza, ahora dejándonos ver que no lloraba, pero que sí _había _llorando tiempo antes, por que las marcas rojas alrededor de sus ojos las tiene, pero no el rastro de lágrimas. Los puños de su piyama están secos al igual que sus mejillas.

—¿No has hablado con él, aún? —pregunta Molly. Ambas apoyan la espalda contra el respaldo, hombro con hombro y las piernas estiradas hacia adelante. Dominique pierde por diez centímetros.

Nadie emite respuesta por lo que se quedan mirando un punto fijo en el cuarto oscuro.

Molly odia a _Tom._ Y se odia a sí misma por haber hecho que Dominique se enamorara de él.

* * *

Miércoles 30 de Octubre, 12:30 p.m.

Luego de almorzar, descubrimos a Dominique caminando con una sonrisa por los pasillos. No se ve rastro de Molly y solo va con una de sus amigas, en vez de con el par completo. Charla animadamente, con libros apretados contra su pecho y un andar juvenil y airado. No espera que –como nosotros ya sabemos- choque inesperadamente con Tom al doblar en una esquina del pasillo, sola, por que a su amiga se le ha antojado comer un poco más y aún estaba a tiempo.

—Nique —murmura él igual de sorprendido que ella. Su voz suena extraña y no es la misma que la de aquél día del partido. Es un tono atemorizado, asombrado, brillante. Brillante porque, para Dominique, él aún brilla, muy a su pesar.

—Tom —responde ella fríamente, aunque podemos notar que le tiemblan ligeramente las rodillas. Es ella, Dominique, la que no se deja amedrentar por nadie, y las noches que pasó llorando se han acabado desde que Molly amaneció a su lado, como apoyo moral—. Adiós.—No espera respuesta, porque sabe de antemano que no vale lo suficiente y que corre el riesgo de que vuelva a ser arrojada al fondo del abismo. Y Molly tendría que amanecer dos noches seguidas con ella, en vez de una.

* * *

Viernes 1 de Noviembre, 4:30 p.m.

Vemos a la protagonista de nuestra historia hablando con un estudiante de primer año. Es James Potter y lo sabemos sin saber cómo. Parecen estar entablando una conversación amena, porque él hace todo tipo de señales y sonidos, de repente abre los brazos y hace un sonido como de explosión. Dominique sonríe, ríe y arruga los ojos en consecuencia. El niño sonríe con auto-eficiencia, alegre de haber logrado su cometido.

—De todas formas, _Jamie _—dice y él arruga la nariz—, no hagas nada, de verdad. Ya lo he superado y seguido adelante.

James no le cree, lo sabemos, pero asiente con la cabeza, claramente fingiendo aceptación. Dominique le sonríe y gira sobre sus talones, alejándose de él hasta desaparecer. Al no verla más, James cambia su expresión y frunce el ceño. Por el rabillo del ojo ubica a Tom y arruga la nariz. Tal como hizo con Victoire una vez, protegería a Dominique quiera o no quiera ella. Como diría Molly, _Tom es un cerdo_, y a diferencia de su prima, él lo tiene bien en claro

* * *

Lunes 4 de Noviembre, 8:30 a.m.

Hay gran revuelo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Adele le grita a Tom y, segundos después, abandonado el comedor llorando y refunfuñando, dejando a su ex novio con una expresión blanca en su cara. Desde su misma mesa James lo observa y, del otro lado, Dominique tiene clavados los ojos en su figura.

Lo odia, podemos deducirlo por su expresión. Nadie se sienta a su alrededor y se alejan de ella como si tuviera rabia. De estar Molly, no se sentiría tan sola como en ese momento, pero la gripe le ganó a su prima que pasó la noche en la enfermería. La observamos suspirar pesadamente y beber de su jugo de calabaza sin ganas. Sus amigas aún no han bajado, por lo que seguramente no se habían enterado de las noticias aún.

Como siempre, nosotros ya sabemos de qué noticias se tratan. Adele descubrió, de alguna forma, la infidelidad. Le gritó algunas cosillas y lo dejó. Si de por sí, esto no deja bien parada a Dominique, hay algo peor: le ha echado toda la culpa a ella e incluso osó en acusarla de haber usado una poción de amor. ¡Qué cretino! Para este momento, ya tenemos en claro qué tipo de persona es Tom y ningún adjetivo bonito lo describe.

Lo último que vemos, antes de que la vista se nos vuelva negra al no ocurrir nada más interesante, es el imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza que Dominique le dirige a James. Y él sonríe abiertamente

* * *

Martes 5 de Noviembre, 9:30 p.m.

Otra vez el mismo dormitorio de chicas. Esta vez, tres de las camas están vacías y en la de Dominique se hayan Molly y ella, sentadas contra el cabezal de la cama, hombro con hombro y piernas estiradas. A diferencia de la vez anterior, el lugar se sume una y otra y otra vez con las risas de ambas chicas.

—Y James hizo, _¿qué?_ —pregunta secándose las lágrimas de risa. Dominique sonríe y se encoge de hombros. Notamos que está feliz, a diferencia de esa mañana, tal vez las cosas se han solucionado y nos lo hemos perdido.

—No lo he visto, pero dicen que Tom no podrá volver a oler bien en lo que queda del año escolar —menciona con tono de satisfacción. Palmea a Molly en la espalda que parece ahogarse con su propia saliva y niega con la cabeza divertida.

De pronto nos encontramos fuera de la habitación, en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, observando la puerta del dormitorio. Dos chicas llegan, abren la puerta, entran y se unen a la charada con voces chillonas. Se cierra la puerta y automáticamente quedamos desplazados de la escena. Esto nos dice, claramente, que la historia ha terminado y que ya no queda nada qué contar.

Hemos visto suficiente: el desarrollo, el dolor, la satisfacción. Se acabó.

* * *

Escribir esto hizo que me gustara muchísimo Dominique, de verdad. Si tuviera más tiempo, me la pasaría escribiendo de ella por que la encuentro interesante y multi-facética (oigan, no cualquier pueden pasar por chico en un fandom). Ojalá les haya gustado :)

Tom es un OC random inventado. En un principio ni siquiera le iba a poner nombre, por lo que pueden notar la poca importancia que le di.

El fic fue beteado por Victoire Black. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

¡Suerte a todos los que participen en el reto! Y gracias por leer.


End file.
